kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Equipment HP MP AP str def fire bliz thun dark stack ability Protect Chain: Slightly raises Defense. Def+1 Protera Chain: Raises Defense. Def+2 Protega Chain: Significantly raises Defense. Def+3 Fire Ring: Reduces fire damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 Fire+20% Fira Ring: Reduces fire damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 Fire+20% Firaga Ring: Reduces fire damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 Fire+20% Blizzard Ring: Reduces ice damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 bliz+20% Blizzara Ring: Reduces ice damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 bliz+20% Blizzaga Ring: Reduces ice damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 bliz+20% Thunder Ring: Reduces lightning damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 thun+20% Thundara Ring: Reduces lightning damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 thun+20% Thundaga Ring: Reduces lightning damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 thun+20% Chaos Ring: Reduces dark damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 dark+20% Dark Ring: Reduces dark damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 dark+20% Element Ring: Reduces fire, ice, and lightning damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 fire+20% bliz+20% thun+20% Three Stars: Reduces fire, ice, and lightning damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 fire+20% bliz+20% thun+20% Ability Stud: Slightly raises max AP. AP+2 Guard Earring: Raises max AP and Defense. AP+3 Def+1 Master Earring: Significantly raises max AP and Defense. AP+4 Def+2 Power Chain: Slightly raises Strength. Str+2 Golem Chain: Raises Strength and Defense. Str+3 Def+1 Titan Chain: Significantly raises Strength and Defense. Str+4 Def+2 Energy Bangle: Slightly raises max HP and Defense. HP+3 Def+1 Angel Bangle: Raises max HP and Defense. HP+6 Def+2 Gaia Bangle: Significantly raises max HP and Defense. HP+9 Def+3 Magic Armlet: Slightly raises max MP. Also enhances magic and summon power. MP+1 Magic Boost Rune Armlet: Slightly raises mx MP and Defense. Also enhances magic and summon power. MP+1 Def+1 Magic Boost Atlas Armlet: Raises max MP and Defense. Also significantly enhances magic and summon power. MP+2 Def+2 Magic Boost Brave Warrior: Slightly raises max HP and Strength. HP+3 Str+1 Ifrit's Horn: Reduces fire damage by 20% and raises max AP and Defense. AP+1 Def+1 Fire+20% Inferno Band: Reduces fire and dark damage by 20%. Also raises Defense. Def+2 Fire+20% Dark+20% White Fang: Slightly raises Strength, Defense, and max AP. AP+1 Str+1 Def+1 Ray of Light: Slightly raises max HP and MP. Also enhances magic and summon power. HP+3 MP+1 Magic Boost Holy Circlet: Reduces fire, ice, and lightning damage by 20%. Also raises max AP. AP+3 Fire+20% Bliz+20% Thun+20% Raven's Claw: Reduces dark damage by 20%. Also raises Strength and Defense. Str+2 Def+2 Dark+20% Omega Arts: Raises max HP, Strength, and Defense. HP+3 Str+3 Def+3 Heartguard: RAises max HP and Defense, and reduces dark damage by 20%. Equip more to boost effect. HP+3 Def+4 Ribbon: Reduces all elemental damage by 20%. Equip more to boost effect. Fire+20% Bliz+20% Thun+20% Dark+20% Crystal Crown: Raises max HP, max MP, max AP, Strength, and Defense. Also enhances magic and summon power. HP+6 MP+1 AP+3 str+2 Def+2 Magic Boost Donald Duck Mage's Staff: A staff that heightens magic power. Str+1 Morning Star: A staff that heightens magic power. Can also be used for physical attacks. Str+2 Shooting Star: A staff that heightens magic power. Also fairly good for physical attacks. Str+4 Magus Staff: A mystical staff brimming with power. Raises max MP by 1. Str+3 MP+1 Wisdom Staff: A mystical staff brimming with power. Raises max MP by 1. Also fairly good for physical attacks. Str+5 MP+1 Warhammer: A hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+4 MP-1 Silver Mallet: A powerful hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+7 MP-1 Grand Mallet: A tremendously powerful hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+9 MP-1 Lord Fortune: A staff strong in both physical and magical power. Raises max MP by 1. Str+6 MP+1 Violetta: A rod that sometimes inflicts massive damage. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+9 MP-1 Wizard's Relic: An enormously powerful staff sometimes left behind by Wizards. Raises max MP by 2. Str+5 MP+2 Dream Rod: A mysterious rod holding unknown power. Raises max MP by 2. Str+8 MP+2 Save the Queen: A staff of immense magical and physical power. Raises max MP by 2. Str+9 MP+2 Goofy Knight's Shield: A standard-issue knight's shield Str+1 Mythril Shield: A shield that strikes a fine balance between attack and defense. Str+4 Onyx Shield: A well-balanced and effective shield for both attack and defense. Str+6 Smasher: A shield made for attack rather than defense. Small and easy to handle. Str+3 Gigas Fist: A small, powerful shield made for attack rather than defense. Str+7 Stout Shield: A large shield better suited for defense than offense. Effective against various forms of attack. Str+1 Golem Shield: A large shield best suited for defense. Also an effective assault weapon. Str+3 Adamant Shield: A large shield best suited for defense. Effective against various attacks, and also a powerful assault weapon. Str+5 Herc's Sheidl: A shield with enormous power sealed within. Made for attacking. Str+9 Genji Shield: A shield of surpassing offensive and defensive strength. Str+8 Defender: A rugged shield sometimes left behind by Defenders. Raises max MP by 1. Def+10 MP+1 Dream Shield: A shield to protect loved ones. Raises max MP by 2. Str+6 MP+2 Save the King: The most powerful shield. Raises max MP by 2. Str+10 MP+2 Keyblades ::http://burimusi1.fc2web.com/kingdom/datebase.html ::http://www5e.biglobe.ne.jp/~radical/kh/kh-w.htm *キングダムチェーン - Kingdom Chain *約束のお守り - Oath's Charm *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *アルテマウェポン - Ultima Weapon *ネイティブワーク - Native Work *デザイアーランプ - Desire Lamp *トレジャーオブシー - Treasure of Sea *パンプキンヘッド - Pumpkinhead *フェアリーハープ - Fairy Harp *ウィッシュスター - Wish Star *エグザミネイション - Examination *メタルチョコボ - Metal Chocobo *パワーオブヒーロー - Power of Hero *ライオンハート - Lionheart *ラストリゾート - Last Resort *ラヴィアンローズ - La Vie en Rose *ダイヤモンドダスト - Diamond Dust *片翼の天使 - One-Winged Angel *ソウルイーター - Soul Eater *スターシーカー - Star Seeker *ヒドゥンドラゴン - Hidden Dragon *ヒーローズクレスト - Hero's Crest *モノクローム - Monochrome *フォローザウィンド - Follow the Wind *サークルオブライフ - Circle of Life *フォトンデバッガー - Photon Debugger *ガルウィング - Gullwing *ランブリングローズ - Rumbling Rose *ガーディアンソウル - Guardian Soul *ウィッシーズランプ - Wishes Lamp *ホーリーパンプキン - Holy Pumpkin *スウィートメモリー - Sweet Memory *ワンダーオブアビス - Wonder of Abyss *スリーピングライオン - Sleeping Lion *ボンドオブフレイム - Bond of Flame *めぐりあう二人 - The Meeting Two *フェイタルクレスト - Fatal Crest *フェンリル - Fenrir *ウィナーズプルーフ - Winner's Proof Other Spear: Tarzan's weapon. Its long reach allows him to attack from a distance. AP+3 Sword: Aladdin's weapon. Powerful and efficient. AP+5 Dagger: Peter Pan's weapon. Relatively weak, but easy to handle. AP+1 Claws AP+0 Roxas *ミッシングエイク - Missing Ache *オミナスブライト - Ominous Blight *アバドンプラズマ - Abaddon Plasma *ソリチュードペイン - Solitude Pain *イノセントサイン - Innocent Sign *ギルティクラウン - Guilty Crown *タイドフロムアビス - Tide from Abyss *リヴァイアサン - Leviathan *トゥルーライトソアー - True Light Soar *フェイトリべリオン - Fate Rebellion *ミッドナイトロアー - Midnight Roar *ダークネスゲイザー - Darkness Gazer *トータルエクリプス - Total Eclipse *サイレントダージュ - Silent Dirge *ルナエクリプス - Lunar Eclipse *ダーカーザンダーカー - Darker than Darker *アストラルブラスト - Astral Blast *ヘレティックフレア - Heretic Flare *トワイライトブレイズ - Twilight Blaze *オメガウェポン - Omega Weapon *キングダムチェーン - Kingdom Chain *アンブレラ - Umbrella *オウバードロード - Aubird Lord *約束のお守り - Oath's Charm *めぐりあう二人 - The Meeting Two *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *アルテマウェポン - Ultima Weapon Riku *ソウルイーター - Soul Eater *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *ウェイトゥザドーン - Way to the Dawn Mickey *キングダムチェーンD - Kingdom Chain D *スターシーカー - Star Seeker *キングダムチェーンDΩ - Kingdom Chain DΩ Donald *まどうしの杖 - Mage's Staff *センチュリオン - Centurion *ロッドオブドリーム - Rod of Dream Goofy *騎士の盾 - Knight's Shield *フリーズプライド - Freeze Pride *ガードオブドリーム - Guard of Dream Marluxia's Second Form Bosses Pirate Ship Modship Another question I am a pest, I know, can't help it XD! I have a question here that you might be able to help me with. Also, in the Keyblades articles, I don't know in your computer but in mine, whenever the keyblade appears in three games (like the Kingdom Key or Ultima Weapon for example) the weapon's infoboxes look... just so horrible all cluttered up in there. So I ask, is there a way to add tabs in that particular area just like in the Heartless infoboxes? --Yer mom 20:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) DTN Is In Need of Your Expertise! Editing Wiki Bar Card pages Orpheus created pages for individual Organization XIII cards from Chain of Memories, the info is obviously on the template that appears in each member's Enemy page except for location, which is in the Enemy Cards page, so I think the pages are not really necessary but instead of deleting them a redirect might be enough (either to the individual organization enemy page or to the Enemy Cards page), what do you think? Or should I just leave them just like that XD --Yer mom 16:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I would say redirect.Glorious CHAOS! 16:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) My Edits Coding is being mean to me It is really. I started a page here (so I can mess up there and THEN mess up pages). Right now I'm into creating infoboxes for the treasures got in every gummi missions but the stupid infoboxes are like... indented D8. So I got frustrated, mind pointing out my mistake so I can keep adding info there? Pretty pretty please? --Yer mom 18:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Enough... I apologize Thanks Sorry I don't get it O(u)sama I personally consider revised Hepburn a lot more professional than wapuro. I dunno. Wapuro has certain pitfalls that come up; for example, in wapuro there's no difference between 障子 and 東海林, which are both しょうじ and shouji in wapuro. However, in Hepburn the first is shōji (shō-ji) and the second is Shouji (sho-u-ji, note that there are three kanji, making shōji impossible). The subtle difference in pronunciation gets highlighted. Yeah, I dunno, kinda nitpicky of me, but everything else on the wiki is Hepburn anyway.—Urutapu 22:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, "oo" and "ou" as ō'' ''are pronounced the same, it's why they get Romanized the same in Hepburn. It also allows for distinction compared to the few special cases--if a verb ends in "u", or it's "Sparro'w'" / something like Susano'o', we just Romanize accordingly...sorry; if it's confusing, it's fine if you just leave it to me.—Urutapu 04:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Open Discussion Binting Well, I went to that wiki, and I thought it might've been a typo (these Japanese wikis seem to have them more often than you'd expect...), so I googled baitingu doggu and, yeah, it's a typo. It's Biting Dog.—Urutapu 23:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Koro how's it going? Marexl 03:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC) KH2/KHII Question Sorry Your Forum :Photobucket is free, and about as easy to create an account on as here.Glorious CHAOS! 00:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Have you explained to your parents how photobucket works? It's not a "free viewing" site like youtube, but pretty much just an online "Pictures" folder for your personal use. It would be pretty much impossible to see anything inappropriate there unless it's already on your PC. :You'd have to explain what exactly your parent's objections are, and what they would require for an acceptable site. At this point, though, our image directory is getting bogged down with a large amount of unnecessary files, making it much harder on those who are tasked with keeping it organized.Glorious CHAOS! 00:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I perfectly understand. They look for the following in a site... 1. No Personal Information Needed 2. No ways for people to harm me 3. A basic use of the program There are also many others. I can try talking to parents, but the problem is they don't understand that much about computers. My dad only uses his for work, and my Mom only uses it to check her e-mails. So Photobucket is basically a no-go. And is there any way I can be of help to you (edits, etc.) that don't use templates atm? I finally learned how to categorize images and pages today, so Azul and Yuan should be pleased...[[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] ::Well, personally I have a second, "fake" e-mail account for stuff that could potentially spam me, so that I can recover passwords but don't have to deal with newsletters. You could talk to them about setting that up for internet use only (make sure you don't mix it with friends or family, or it could let valuable information get leaked). Or, there's imageshack, which works kind of like tinyurl - you upload an image, and it gives you an address for it. No signup necessary, and it's all right there on the front page.Glorious CHAOS! 01:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for all of this info. I'll have to give this a try. As you can tell, I may know a lot of things, but I'm not at all experienced with things outside of my realm such as photo sharing...But thanks for all of your help. Now I'll ask again about the edits...[[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] Alice and Kairi Need Help with anything? Bad Name Template permission to use picture Dear Krytenkoro, We would like to request your permission to use the picture of "Cheshire cat" at kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wikiCheshire Cat for a book chapter on cancer and stem cells. Thank you! Shi-Ming Shi-Ming Tu, MD Associate Professor Department of GU medical Oncology University of Texas MD Anderson cancer Center Houston, TX 77030 Tel# 713-563-7268